¿Porqué Sirius & James son galanes de Hogwarts?
by PauEvans
Summary: One-shoot. Entrá y descubrí las 15 razones por las que Sirius & James tienen loco el sector femenino del colegio. Entrá y aprendé a evadirlos. Tomá nota joven bruja, hoy en día cualquiera puede caer ante semejantes seductores de alto riesgo como estos.


**Disclaimer:**Más que obvio, odio esta parte -.- Nada es mío, es todo de Jotaká & company (?) Yo solo tenía ganas de entretenerme un rato :)

Bueeeeenas :) Como les va? Esto lo tenía pensado desde hacía un tiempo y me gustó la idea, espero que les guste & nos vemos abajo!

****

**Prólogo **

(si es que esto puede tener uno)

_Sirius estaba cómodamente repatingado, y se mecía sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Era muy atractivo; el oscuro cabello le tapaba los ojos con una elegante naturalidad que ni James ni Harry habrían conseguido, y una chica que estaba sentada detrás de él lo miraba expectante. Sirius no parecía haber reparado en ese detalle. La chica—bastante normal, de cuerpo y facciones normales—paseaba su mirada atenta y a la vez soñadora de Sirius a James y de James a Sirius, como si los analizara… y era exactamente eso lo que hacía._

**Quince Razones Por las Que James Potter & Sirius Black Son Los Grandes Galanes de Hogwarts**

**Uno: Por Su Amistad.**

Porque es muy extraño y casi imposible para cualquier chica de Hogwarts imaginar al uno sin el otro. La frase de James terminada por Sirius o la del segundo terminada por el primero. Sus risas, chistes, bromas… siempre van en pack de dos, siempre juntos. Porque si hiciéramos una encuesta, el 90% de las chicas te dirían que sueñan con un Merodeador para ella, y el otro para su mejor amiga; porque es así, es imposible imaginarlos separados.

**Dos: Por Su Caminar.**

Porque parecen modelos caminando por una pasarela cuando andan por los pasillos, con las túnicas impecables, la corbata desajustada y la camisa fuera del pantalón. Porque caminan con una gracia y naturalidad increíbles, es difícil entender como lo hacen, cuando ellos dos caminan, seguidos siempre por Remus & Peter, pareciera que el colegio se corre para dejarles espacio a ellos. Porque ellos son dos de las pocas personas capaces de enmudecer el sector femenino del colegio con tan solo pasar cerca.

**Tres: Por Su indiferencia.**

Porque, aunque muchas chicas crean lo contrario—no está de más decir que Lily Evans no entra en este grupo—, ellos dos saben perfectamente la sensación que provocan. Saben lo que sienten las chicas cuando se les acercan, y saben lo que causan cuando piden perdón a los profesores, saben con exactitud como conseguir lo que sea que se propongan, y parte del secreto es justamente la razón número tres: indiferencia, fingen indiferencia.

**Cuatro: Por Su Ego.**

Claro, ¿a quién no le gusta la gente segura de si misma? A veces esta confianza en uno mismo es demasiada, pero se ve que a las chicas les—sí, hablo en tercera persona— gusta. Les encanta la naturalidad con la que les hablan a los profesores, como a un igual. Les encanta la confianza con que juegan Quidditch, con la que las encaran. La seguridad que se nota en sus rostros, con la que retan a duelo y no dudan jamás en aceptar uno. Porque ellas saben a la perfección que James Potter & Sirius Black no tienen rival a su altura.

**Cinco: Quidditch.**

Esto no podía faltar. El cazador estrella de Gryffindor y capitán del equipo, junto a su bateador estrella y sub-capitán—por llamarlo de algún modo, James no es James sin Sirius y Sirius no es Sirius sin James, eso todos lo saben, sus mentes son como una, James es el capitán, pero toma las decisiones junto a Sirius—, los que no le temen a nada ni nadie a la hora de jugar. Porque se lo toman a pecho, porque tanto la _ quaffle _de James que debe ir a parar a alguno de los tres aros, como la _bludger_ de Sirius a las cabezas de los rivales, nada más tiene sentido. Es la ley de la selva algo cambiada: Matar o morir. Ganar o morir. O por lo menos eso le dijo James a su equipo antes de la final contra Slytherin en sexto año, con Sirius a su lado de brazos cruzados asintiendo con fuerza—eso es verdad, Mary McDonald me lo contó—. Porque no había nada como ver las enormes sonrisas en sus caras cuando Sirius golpeaba a un contrincante con su _bludger_, o James metiendo la _quaffle_ en los aros. Porque la energía con la que se abrazaban, reían y festejaban cuando ganaban no tenía igual, bajaban de las escobas con las túnicas corridas y sudados, con el cabello pegado a la frente y los lentes de James torcidos, eso, no tenía rival. Volvían locas y hacían gritar a gran parte de las chicas, con la excusa de que su casa había ganado un partido.

**Seis: Por Sus Sonrisas.**

Claro, ¿quién se resiste? Sonrisas, las de felicidad, anchas, mostrando todos los dientes, con un par de hermosos hoyuelos y brillo en los ojos. Las de travesuras, esas que se dibujan en sus semblantes a la hora de hacer una de las suyas, suaves, apenas pronunciadas, en su mayoría con los labios cerrados y un brillo pícaro muy peculiar en los ojos que intenta pasar desapercibido. También están las que le dedican a los profesores, con aire de santos, solo les faltan las alas; abren bien los ojos, como si así fueran más inocentes, sonríen débilmente y luego sus labios quedan tapados de excusas como "James practicaba un difícil hechizo para prender fuego las cosas y sin querer quemó mi tarea, profesora" o "Sirius se comió mi tarea… eh, digo, un _perro_ se la comió" que siempre terminan convenciendo a los maestros por alguna razón desconocida para los demás chicos, pero que las chicas entienden a la perfección. No pueden faltar las que vuelven totalmente locas a todas. Esas bien seductoras. De costado, mostrando apenas los dientes blancos y prolijos, a veces se muerden el labio inferior. James las acompaña revolviéndose el cabello—sobretodo si la chica a la cual sonríe es Lily—con intenciones totalmente distintas a las que aparenta, es esa sexy costumbre que tiene, pero que tienta a acariciarlo. Sirius clava su mirada gris, esa en la cual cualquiera se pierde.

**Siete: Por Sus Miradas.**

_Si las miradas matasen. _Genio quien inventó esa frase, pero le faltó una parte. "_Si las miradas matasen, no quedarían chicas en Hogwarts" _o quizás solo quedaría Lily Evans, por un tiempo, luego ella caería también_. _Así queda mejor. Porque sus miradas son matadoras, porque el gris y el castaño te atraen como dos pares de luceros y te sumen en un sueño encantador, porque sus miradas brillan y deslumbran. Porque el castaño significa masculinidad y el gris frescura y es justamente frescura y masculinidad lo que a ellos no les falta. Porque con una simple mirada tienen el mundo a sus pies y lo que sea que precisen, porque cuando los ojos de cualquier chica se chocan con los de James o los de Sirius, es suficiente para alegrarle el día a ella.

**Ocho: Por Su Cabello.**

Porque son negros, uno negro como el azabache y el otro negro azulado. Porque ambos son lacios y brillantes, uno despeinado, muy despeinado, lo que lo hace más sexy aun. Y el otro, el otro es más prolijo, le cae sobre la frente de modo muy seductor, pero aun así lleva ese toque despreocupado que los caracteriza. El negro, es un color muy particular, que pocos aprecian de verdad. El negro tiene un significado particular, significa elegancia y poder, su uso aporta paz & silencio y su exceso produce distancia e intimidación. Por lo menos eso dice un libro muggle que encontré en casa de mi tía el verano pasado, tenía anotaciones de una astróloga bastante ridícula, peor que nuestra profesora de adivinación, me atrevería a decir, pero eso no viene al caso, claro que no… Estoy de acuerdo con su significado, pero no con lo demás, aunque esto tampoco es muy importante, el tema es simple ¡sus malditos cabellos son tan extremadamente sexies como el resto de sus despreocupadamente perfectos y tentadores a ser acariciados cuerpos!

**Nueve: Por Sus labios.**

Sus labios, malditos labios. Porque los de los dos son muy parecidos, delgados, sonrosados, el superior más fino que el inferior y ¡mierda! de lo más tentadores. Porque, mitad concientes, acostumbran cuando están nerviosos—obviando el tic de James— a morderse el labio inferior de un modo que los asemeja cada vez más con los dioses ¡quién pudiese resistirse! A veces una lengua traviesa se pasea por sus labios, en ocasiones con un dejo de lujuria y en otras simplemente para limpiar los restos de crema de las tortas que los elfos les preparan tal y como se las piden, porque son encantadores, incluso para los elfos domésticos. Porque por más que una lo intente, es difícil no caer ante la ridícula tentación de, entre otras cosas, quedarte tildada mirando como se mueven sus labios al hablar, quizás esperando que ellos lo noten y las besen, o quizás bajo el hechizo que estos seductores de alto riesgo provocan a su alrededor.

**Diez: Por Sus Voces**

Sí, mis queridas, sus voces. Porque a veces son débiles, ahogadas por sus estruendosas risas. Otras lo son frías, distantes, pero no por eso menos sensuales, usadas cuando están enojados o intentan ablandar a alguien. Otras veces, son rápidas, alegres, hablan tan rápido que apenas se les entiende y esa es la que usan cuando están emocionados planeando una broma, aunque en ocasiones es un poco ridículo, porque parecen chicas que hablan desesperadamente sobre sus citas, pero aun así, inexplicablemente, se ven bien haciéndolo. Porque, para conseguir lo que quieren a la hora de las chicas, sus voces se tornan sedosas y sensuales, capaz de conseguir que hasta la más dura—bueno, ya sabemos que Lily es la excepción… por ahora— caiga a sus pies. Porque a veces pueden ser increíblemente suaves y tiernas, sedosas al extremo y muy románticas; ese era el tono de voz destructor, el _knockout _como dirían los muggles, que usan en sus conquistas, pero solo en las que, a su criterio, valen la pena.

**Once: Por Su Inteligencia**

Sí, porque a cualquier chica—bruja, muggle, sirena, duende, hada, gigante o lo que sea— a la que una le enumerara las anteriores diez razones, sin dudas, si se lo preguntaras, te diría que su inteligencia por el piso y ¿saben qué? Eso no es verdad, porque encima de ser… lo que son, son muy inteligentes y están entre los primeros de la clase. Se destacan en Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… bueno, en realidad se destacan en todo. No hay pregunta a la cual James y Sirius no sepan contestar, siempre empieza uno la respuesta y la termina el otro. No importa qué diablos hayan estado haciendo antes, si jugando, durmiendo o tejiendo, ellos saben la respuesta y si algo les encanta, es usar su particular tono arrogante a la hora de responder y luego ver la expresión del profesor tras oír una respuesta correcta.

**Doce: Por Sus Bromas**

Claro, no pueden faltar. Sus bromas, porque son capaces de sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera en cualquier momento, ellos saben como alegrar el día y hacer reír a la gente. Con un siempre _levicorpus _matutino a Snape, ya varios ríen y ellos se dan una satisfacción propia. No importa lo que sea, si son bombas fétidas en las aulas, jugo fétido en la cabeza de los Slytherins, cualquier encantamiento para remodelar el aspecto de alguien—como esta mañana, que le tiñeron el cabello de púrpura a Severus y lo dejaron rizado— o un hechizo _muffliato _en los recreos; ellos siempre encuentran la forma de hacer que la gente ría y de llamar así la atención. Ellos mismos se ríen de sus inventos, se ríen hasta que las lágrimas brotan en sus ojos, a James se le tuercen los anteojos y Sirius se pone colorado. Y quizás eso, al sector femenino de la escuela, es lo que hace reír más que cualquier broma.

**Trece: Por Su Humor**

Porque nunca los ves sin una sonrisa—de las del punto seis— dibujadas en los aparentemente angelicales rostros. Porque es casi imposible imaginarlos de malhumor, y a veces las chicas llegan a preguntarse si saben permanecer más de un minuto sin esbozar una sonrisa, de cualquier tipo, pero una sonrisa después de todo. Porque sus frases y comentarios transmiten alegría y buen humor, porque una no puede evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias y la forma en que hablan. Porque ellos son capaces de que hasta la situación más enredada y dura se torne divertida con un simple comentario natural, porque así son ellos: naturales y espontáneos.

**Catorce: Por Su Popularidad**

Esto no es una razón para muchas, incluyéndome, pero para otras sí y es mi deber mencionarlo si alguna chica lo cree importante. Porque ellos son Merodeadores, no hay nadie en el todo el colegio que no haya oído hablar de ese grupito en particular. Porque no hay nadie en todo Hogwarts que no conozca sus nombres, porque incluso los fantasmas del colegio y los centauros del bosque—por cierta razón peluda, que no voy a mencionar, pero de las que los oí y hablar y me juré a mi misma no decir palabra a nadie—los conocen y han ganado más retos de parte de los profesores, Filch, Madame Pince y Madame Pompfrey que ningún otro alumno en la historia del colegio.

**Quince: Por… simplemente ser ellos**

Si señoras y señoritas: la clave del notable éxito de James Charlus Potter alias Prongs y Sirius Orion Black alias Padfoot es justamente ser ellos mismos. No porque les esté dándoles un sermón sobre la importancia de ser uno mismo (aunque eso es muy importante) sino porque…son fantásticos. No buscan un modelo a seguir, solo son James y Sirius, o mejor dicho: Prongs y Padfoot. Son rebeldes, infantiles, de gran carácter, inteligentes, chistosos, buenas personas, excelentes amigos, magos ejemplares… ellos no giran igual que el resto del mundo, simplemente porque el mundo gira en torno a ellos.

Y así, con estas quince pautas, espero darles una idea sobre James Potter y Sirius Black, los mayores galanes alborotadores que Hogwarts conoció jamás, y son este tipo de cosas las que nunca se olvidan, las que hacen leyenda.

****

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado! Y si no, por favor me lo hacen saber, ya saben. Estos delirios solo los entendería alguna verdadera amante de Los Merodeadores, ¿me equivoco? Me lo dicen, si? Bueno, me voy! Ah no! Antes de que lo olvide ¿Te gustan Lily & Los Merodeadores? No te olvides de leer mi fic: "Aquella Historia Jamás Contada". Ahora sí me voy… suerte! (:

Por favor: sugerencias, felicitaciones, amenazas de bombas, de muertes, cadenas, dibujos, declaraciones de amor y de odio, correcciones en redacción o en lo que sea, messenger, fotolog, metroflog, flodeo, facebook, twitter, dirección, teléfono, campañas, clubes de fans, regalos, fiestas, cartas anónimas o con remitente, críticas constructivas y destructivas si así lo quieren... todo esto y lo que sea que deseen comunicarme: en el botoncito verde :D


End file.
